The Captain and the Lookout
by yellowsaru
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles between the Captain and lookout. Not necessarily in any order. I would say for the most part they are connected and some could fit in with the actual series while others are more AU.
1. New Beginnings

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Summary:

A collection of one-shots/drabbles between the Captain and Lookout. Not necessarily in any order. I would say for the most part they are connected and some could fit in with the actual series while others are more AU.

Author's Note:

I wrote these over the course of the year and they were all unfinished work. I decided to make them into one-shots/drabbles and put them all in one story. I would like to thank Akinosora01 & Little Goose Girl for the idea. When writing these I never gave them a title but wrote dates on when the were originally written. They will be next to the title. I promise these AN won't be so long in the future.

_*Takes place when Luka meets Marvelous for the first time. (reference episode 34)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

New Beginnings (4.20)

"Trust me?"

She didn't know what it was. They barely talked... yet she felt like she already knew him.

She grabbed the device from his hand. Now what was she supposed to do with this? She wondered as he shot fire at Zangyack foot soldiers coming their way.

"This." he motioned to the mobilate she had in her hand. "This is going to help us achieve that dream."

She smirked. This is a new beginning for her now. "Well then..." she looked at the yellow ranger key in her hand. "I better make good use out of it."


	2. Treasure Hunting

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Author's Note:

I know I haven't uploaded in a while but trust me, I do have a lot of these stories already written, though they need to be revised. I wrote the original and revised dates next to the title.

*Takes place Pre Doc. Luka and Marvelous are both driven by their love for treasure. Let's start their first adventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

Treasure Hunting (4.21/8.3)

Treasure hunting was definitely one of Marvelous's favorite things to do. Unfortunately it wasn't as much fun on one's own.

He missed those days with Akared. He loved the thrill of the adventure more than the actual treasure. Though the treasure wasn't bad either.

Joe didn't show any interest in treasure hunting. It wasn't his thing. He understood. But Luka was entirely different. Her eyes lit up at the word.

He decided he'd give Joe a break and take Luka on her first one, together. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it was going way better than he thought it would.

She has a lot more patience than he thought she would have. She also has sharp eyes, quick instincts and was a risk-taker.

Marvelous felt that rush of adrenaline in his lungs and for a brief moment it felt like being with Akared again.

"Marvelous!" she called out to him. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

"She's good." He thought as she spotted and prepared to collect the ranger key. It was then when he remembered Akared is gone.

But the thought didn't bring him down though. He let Luka collect the treasure and the look she had on her face was one he wouldn't forget.


	3. Card Games

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Author's Note:

Short drabble. I got the idea while teaching a friend barajas españolas.

*Takes place anytime in the series

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

Card Games (9.8)

"Funny how well you can shuffle a deck of cards, but when it comes to actually playing-"

"Luka!" the Captain groaned in annoyance as he finished dealing out their cards.

"Fine. I won't finish the sentence." She smirked and picked up her cards, ready for her next win.

"I'm getting better!" he countered back, although ultimately useless. Luka could beat him with her eyes closed, but he would never admit that. Or at least not out loud.

"Hmm. We'll see about that." Maybe a few more games in and she might let her captain win one game. Might.


	4. New Ways

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Author's Note:

Luka's fighting style is unique. Doesn't really contain MarvelousxLuka (unless you squint) but I like it.

*Takes place Pre Doc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

New ways (5.7)

The encounters with Zangyack were nothing new. But their numbers just kept growing.

"Luka!" Marvelous shouts as he tosses his saber towards her.

Unfortunately a bit too far and out of reach. Thinking quickly. Luka pulls out her grappling hook and locks in the saber and pulls it back in her direction.

It was even more successful than she thought it would be, for she was able to slash through the Goumin in the way.

"Hmmm... interesting" she thought. Before unhooking the saber she thought she would try it again. She kept swinging until it reached to a point where it looked more like a whip motion. While it was a bit rough, she did manage to defeat all the Zangyack foot soldiers.

"Found the exit!" Joe exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Marvelous yelled as he shot fire at more Goumin in his way.

As Luka ran to the exit she thought about her new technique and how she would perfect it for their next fight.


	5. In the Midnight Hour

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Author's Note:

At one point, this was gonna be a full story. But I could never finish it. Hope you enjoy.

*Takes place in the aftermath of episode 34.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

In the Midnight Hour (2.4.18)

"Would you still be with me after we find the greatest treasure in the universe?"

She stayed quiet. She was caught off guard. She didn't need to turn around to know the person who came to join her in the crows nest was none other than her captain.

To tell the truth, Luka never thought about it. But with all the events that happen with Cain today, she wasn't really sure what she wants anymore.

Suddenly the air felt thin as the tension rose higher and higher as the seconds passed.

"Taking your silence as a response, I'm taking that as a no." He said taking his leave.

Before Luka could even gather up her thoughts she stopped him, her small hands wrapped around his wrist.

She suddenly got a warm feeling in her chest. She was hesitant to speak, but knew she couldn't just let him walk away. It was then when she realized how far they were from the crew.

Whatever happens next would stay between the two of them.

"I could never leave you…" she said, voice just above a whisper. Eyes looking anywhere but his.

"And the crew" she quickly added, after clearing her throat. Her voice regaining that confidence she always carries as she finally got the courage to look at him.

After hearing this, Marvelous felt a wave of relief wipe over him.

"Is that so?" He said with his signature smirk.

Luka hated how weak her voice sounded at the beginning, but it was too late to take it back so she tried to push it.

"Yeah, it seems that you can't stand the thought of losing me." her voice teased.

"I can't." he replied back. Luka eyes opened wide. She wasn't expecting that response at all. There he goes again. Catching her off guard. What a jerk. Well let's play fire with fire.

"Oh really? How come Captain?" she said, trying to sound unphased.

It was now his turn to get caught off guard. He knew he shouldn't have responded so offhandedly. Now they both knew she had the upper hand.

But something came over him. He was done. He was tired. He wanted to let it all out.

"Everything was so unexpected. It wasn't my plan to have a whole crew with me on this journey." He said, letting his raw emotions out. "And now you and the others are here with me and…" He paused, at a loss for words. "I don't want to lose you… or the others." He finished, turning to lean against the railing. Afraid to look at her in the eyes.

"Well good. I don't plan on going anywhere." She said smiling at him as she covered her hand over his as they stood there in a comfortable silence.


	6. The New Recruit

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Author's Note:

I would've loved to see more of this trio. Not exactly a MarvelousxLuka but I like it.

*Takes place pre-Doc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

The New Recruit (8.30.19)

"Train her."

Marvelous says sleepily from his chair, lips barely moving. "She can't be a liability."

"If you thought she'd be a liability than why is she here?" Joe asked, arms crossed over his chest, while leaning against the ship's control systems.

The captain sighed, too tired to even form words but none of the less, his choice on the newest recruit deserves an explanation.

Who willingly takes in a thief? Joe wondered, but knew he was in no place to ask. Who takes in an ex-Zangyack soldier? His captain did.

"She's got potential. Sharp eyes, quick thinker, her skills as a thief come in handy. Plus she's not bad with a weapon, though she could still use some work." Marvelous noticed his first mate still wasn't convinced, so continued.

"She's also got something neither one of us have." The captain figured Joe could figure that out himself. "Who knows? She might even save your ass." He smirked as he started dozing off.

"Why don't you do it?" The first mate countered. In all honesty, he had no problem with it. But wondered, why should he? If his captain sees great potential in her already. As for him, he didn't really care for the new recruit. At least, not yet.

"I'm no teacher. Plus, I figured you could use 'this'." The captain finished before falling asleep. Leaving Joe wondering what he referring too, but agreed to do it anyways.

The captain turned out to be right. He was actually impressed by how much Luka learned in almost little time. The training also helped them strengthen the teams bond, work better in battles and a wall was broken down.

Though she was a bit chatty. Honestly, in some ways she reminded him of a female version of Marvelous. No wonder he liked her so much. But in the weeks they've been together, he finally understood what Marvelous was talking about.

"You weren't wrong about her." The first mate said, upon entering the ships main quarters, returning from one of their training sessions. "I think I did need 'this'."

The captain smirked, he knew he'd see it.

"Needed what?" Luka asked. Confused to what the two were talking about.

"Luka." The captain smiled at her, grabbing her attention. "You're the ship's Lookout."

She smiled at this. "Do I get a say in this?" She asked teasingly.

"Nope." The captain responded. Satisfied to finally have his first mate, and now his lookout, by his side.


	7. Call It What You Want

The Captain and The Lookout

Pairings: MarvelousxLuka

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Author's Note:

Let's start at the beginning.

*Takes place before Basco betrays the Red Pirates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters

* * *

Call It What You Want (5.26.19)

Marvelous sighed as he grabbed the newspaper. Already knowing it would be the same old news. But today was different.

"Wow…" he said in awe, as he saw the newest list of Zangyank most wanted.

"What is it?" Basco asked, peaking through the younger man's shoulders.

"It's not often you see a pretty face on one of these." Marvelous couldn't help but tell his friend.

Basco's lips curled up into his signature smirk. "Somebody's in love!" His voice ringing throughout the ship.

"Tch, as if." Pushing Basco off of him. "We're pirates, we're savage."

As Basco laughed off Marvelous picked up the paper again. He couldn't stop thinking about the pretty lady thief.


End file.
